fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky the Golem-Unoriginal Rock Monster...Insult at Your Peril
Name: Rocky, the Golem. Rocky is a lot like his kin Miko and Kelvin. He’s a rock monster who gained sentience after a shard exploded on his home world and he assembled himself from a collection of pebbles, then stones, and finally boulders. The Eldrid captured and evacuated Rocky from his world before it was consumed in the Darkening. He was traumatized by the loss of his home, but Miko helped him come to his senses again while Kelvin tried to eat his body constantly. Now with nowhere to go and no home to call his own. Rocky has joined the Battleborn to crush any and everyone who gets in his way. Health: 3025 Health Regen: 14 per second. Role: Defender/Tank/Brawler/Easy Weapons: Rocky’s whole body is a weapon, his primary attack is a combo of melee attacks while his secondary attack causes him to perform a sweeping attack which hits people in front and behind him. He uses no recharging shield. Ability 1: Shockwave Smash: Rocky smashes the ground in front of him, causing a path of rocks to damage anyone caught in his path for 160 damage. Ability 2: Palisades: Rocky grows large stalagmites on his body which cause enemies attacking him to take 13 damage per attack and he gains 20% damage mitigation for 10 seconds. Ultimate: Reconstitute: Rocky’s body explodes dealing 503 damage to surrounding enemies and then turns into a boulder for the next five seconds. While in this form, Rocky can roll around and deals 36 damage per second. He has 30% increased movement speed. Talent: Stoic Body: Rocky’s large body gives him a higher starting health total than other Battleborn, but he moves very slowly on the battlefield. +50% more health and -25% movement speed. Augmentation Paths: Moving Fortress and Tectonic Terror. Moving Fortress Level 1: Rocky’s maximum health is increased. +400 maximum health. Level 2: When Rocky is slowed or stunned, he gains brief damage reduction. +10 % damage mitigation for the duration of the effect. Level 3: Palisades increase the damage of Rocky’s basic attacks by 15%. Level 4: Shockwave Smash’s stalagmites linger for 3 seconds after the ability has been activated. Level 5: Sweeping attacks knock enemies back. Level 6: Activating Palisades gives Rocky an Overshield. 225 Overshield for 8 seconds. Level 7: Increases health regeneration. +14 health per second. Level 8: Shockwave Smash’s area of effect branches to the left and right in addition to straight ahead. +40% spread. Level 9: If you have 75% health or more, your ability cooldowns are reduced. Up to 30% to all cooldown speeds. Level 10: Reconstitute’s boulder form duration is increased by 4 seconds. Tectonic Terror Level 1: Shockwave Smash knocks enemies up into the air. Level 2: While Palisades is active, Rocky deals increased damage to enemy shields. +50% damage to enemy shields. Level 3: Rocky’s movement speed is increased. +25% increased movement speed. Level 4: Rocky’s melee attacks have extended reach and they deal more damage. +30% weapon reach and 10% damage. Level 5: Sweeping strikes are replaced with a ground pound which deals 120 damage to enemies. Level 6: Hitting Palisades’ ability button again causes an explosion dealing 135 damage to surrounding enemies. Level 7: Shockwave Smash’s range is reduced, but its spread is increased. +60% spread. Level 8: Movement speed increases depending on how many of your abilities are on cooldown. Up to 42% additional movement speed. Level 9: When your health is at 50% or lower Rocky deals increased damage to enemies. +30% damage bonus. Level 10: Reconstitute’s explosive radius is doubled. +100% radius